Collagen is the major organic component of the surface tissue found in the cornea, skin, gastro-intestinal viscera, joint mucosa and other areas of the body. The collagen molecule has a molecular weight of 300,000, and is composed of three helical polypeptide chains which are wound around a common axis forming a coiled chain. In solution collagen molecules exist as long rods about 3000.times.15 A, but at a temperature of 37.degree. C. and a pH of 7, the molecules polymerize into insoluble fibrils. Thus, it is as fibrils that collagen invariably exists in tissue. The helical structure of undenatured collagen is remarkably resistant to attack by proteolytic enzymes; however, there have been discovered a number of natural enzymes, i.e., animal collagenases, which are capable of breaking down collagen by cleaving the collagen molecule across the helical backbone yielding 3/4 and 1/4 length fragments.
The relationship between collagenase and the destruction of collagen-based tissue has been found in a number of disease states affecting various parts of the body, all of which are basically similar in that collagen constitutes the major organic component, e.g., skin, cornea, gastro-intestinal viscera, joint mucosa, etc. For example, in connection with corneal tissue, it has been shown that collagenase is responsible for ulcers appearing after the eye has been burned with alkali. Similarly, the relationship exists for other ulcerous conditions of the cornea such as viral ulcers, e.g., herpes simplex, vaccinia, etc.; bacterial ulcers, e.g. Pseudomonas, etc.; degenerative ulcers and ulcers of unknown origin, e.g., associated with rheumatoid arthritis, Mooren's ulcer, furrow ulcer; and ulcers secondary to drying, e.g., erythema multiforme (Stevens-Johnson Syndrome).
In mammals, collagenase is one of the key enzymes involved in the cartilage and joint destruction of rheumatoid arthritis; see, for example, Arthritis and Rheumatism, 20 (6): 1231 (1977). The action of mammalian collagenase has also been implicated as a causative factor in several other diseases in mammals. These diseases include periodontal disease, tumor invasiveness, and epidermolysis bullosa; see, for example, American Journal of Pathology, 92 (2): 509 (1978) and The New England Journal of Medicine, 291 (13): 652 (1974).
Accordingly, collagenase inhibitors can be advantageously used to block pathologies in which destruction of collagenous connective tissue plays a central role, such as for example, periodontal disease, rheumatoid arthritis, corneal ulcerations, and so forth.